wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Sandstorm - Sdtiwp
Page made by Mydragonsfly as a new years gift to Snowdrifttheicewingpriness, please do not edit without permission. Appearance: Sandstorm is a young SandWing featuring a honey from the topside of her snout and wings to her tail, while her underside is completely amber colored. On her neck is a line of small black diamonds going down her spine which her frill cuts neatly in half. At only 10 years old, Sandstorm is a slightly stunted dragon in terms of size. Her physical build and strength, however, are typical for that of a female SandWing which can sometimes catch an intrepid dragon off-guard. She has several injuries over various parts of her body from being attacked by thieves over the years. In particular, she has a scar running down from beneath her left cheekbone to her jaw, a stinging lash along her right side and under her wing, and a broken right pinkie toe. She wears a simple bronze anklet on her left hind leg that her mother says is a family heirloom and has been passed down for four generations. Personality: Keenly aware of her surroundings in the Scorpion Den, Sandstorm was originally a rough dragoness with her emotions given the lawless and cut-throat nature of her surroundings. As the war dragged on however she started to feel pity for the dragons who sustained war injuries as a result of Burns war efforts. After she got to know some of the injured dragons that purchased things at her stand, her overall outlook on most dragons that weren't outright criminal had begun to soften. Sometimes desperate dragons use this to their advantage by covering up their criminality with a veil of helplessness before stealing from her. Highly defensive about what her mothers' money purchases, she often chases these dragons down which often lead to her being lured into various gangs traps. Still wary of those who would do her ill, she holds a more friendly embrace for everyone else. Her kindness can know no bounds, and if you've earned it, you might have a very trustworthy ally amid a desert of deception. History: Born into a poor family, Sandstorm has always lived a rough life. Her parents raised her into a dragon she hoped to send off to Burns army to bring glory and riches to the family, but after the Scorpion den was raided in her early dragonet years, her mother who had witnessed the brutality and bloodshed didn't wish to submit her daughter to such suffering. Her father who was caught up in the attack defending the Scorpion Den died of his injuries despite the healer's best efforts. With no father, her mother took over running their food stand and collected and sold everything she found for a paltry sum of money, just enough to get by. After Sandstorm turned seven, her mother deemed her fit and wise enough to run the stand by herself while her mother went further out from the Scorpion Den to collect more exotic fruits so they could sell at a higher price. One evening before her mother was supposed to return, Sandstorm closed up her stand early and went out to see if there was anything that she could purchase to remind her of all the time she and her mother had spent together. After landing upon what seemed like an ordanary eneough trinket vendor, she looked through everything on his table and contemplated what would be the best thing she could purchase. While she was looking around, the stand owner started up a conversation with her. After a while she purchased her trinket and left, deep inside her, however, something stirred. That SandWing was one of the nicest dragons she had met in quite a while. The next marketday she was suprised when that same trinket vendor showed up at her stand. The two talked all afternoon and into the evening. Before the two parted ways that night, they made arrangements to meet up the next day to enjoy more conversation. It quickly became a daily thing the two would do, the other dragon seemed quite nice, perhaps he could be friends with her? It pained her to admit it, but market days could be quite boring with no one to talk with, especially with her mother out collecting food. Relationships: Her mother The trinket vendor Quotes: "Blasted camels!" - When someone takes something and runs off "Pay the rest..." - When some dragons try to skimp on the full price Category:Content (Mydragonsfly) Category:SandWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Merchant)